


Пустынная роза

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Она была его личным кораблекрушением.
Relationships: Queen Asylla / Jazreth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Спецквест [SCP], Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Пустынная роза

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-794 – Кораблекрушение в пустыне.](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-794)

Королева Асилла напоминала Джазрету неяркий цветок адениума – нежной пустынной розы, которые росли в садах Кеджистана вопреки палящему солнцу и раскаленному сухому воздуху.

Ее волосы струились вокруг нежного лица, как серебристо-серый туман; огромные глаза сияли подобно затянутым облаками ночным звездам, а изгибающиеся в горькой улыбке губы были бледно-алыми, словно только-только забрезжившая на востоке полоска зари. Еще никогда он, сорокалетний ученый муж, проведший свою жизнь за книгами и манускриптами, не видел таких как она; женщины его народа были – пламя и вызов; золотистая смуглота кожи и повадки изящных диких кошек.

Королева Асилла же походила на слабый, подрагивающий в темноте огонек восковой свечи – такой незаметный, что, казалось, его и вовсе нет.

Но Джазрет ее видел.

Он видел ее – видел как бы краем глаза: то стоящей у подножия окровавленной лестницы, ведшей в катакомбы, то рядом с разоренным аналоем, тонкой рукой указывающей куда-то в сторону, то под полуразрушенной аркой; Джазрет говорил об этом Морейне и Айдену, но те лишь странно на него смотрели. Но всегда шли. Туда, куда указывал им Джазрет. Туда, куда указывала им Асилла.

Она берегла их – направляла по безопасному пути, предупреждала о таящихся в темноте Собора опасностях, выводила из ловушек; Джазрет однажды попытался поймать ее тонкую руку – и не смог, его пальцы прошли сквозь воздух.

\- Мне так жаль, - виновато сказала тогда Асилла.

А потом кусала свои бледные губы, повторяя одно и то же:

\- Найдите моего сына… найдите моего сына… найдите моего сына…

Королева, казненная собственным мужем – весь Тристрам видел, как палач отрубает ее светловолосую голову; мертвая королева, королева-призрак.

Личное кораблекрушение Джазрета – он почему-то сравнивал свою странную, болезненную любовь к ней именно с крушением. Своих убеждений, своих воззрений, своего спокойного, ничем доселе не потревоженного мира; зыбкая, полуреальная, почти-совсем-не-существующая, она тонкой острой занозой засела в его сердце, и захочешь – не вытащишь, разве что с клочьями собственного залитого кровью мяса. Это было кораблекрушение в первозданной пустыне его души – поздняя, неуместная, абсолютно безнадежная любовь.

Асилла…

…конечно, они победили.

Тогда.

Но даже много позже сошедший с ума, извращенный Джазрет, вызывающий демонов в святилище под дворцом султана Лут Голейна, иногда вспоминал прозрачные серебристые пряди и тихий, но вибрирующий отчаянной силой голос.

И тогда он еще громче вопил свои нечестивые заклятия – чтобы образ мертвой королевы, его несчастной неслучившейся любви, наконец-то померк.

Он все еще ломался, крушился изнутри, пытаясь не помнить свою бедную пустынную розу.


End file.
